


Dana

by dhamphir



Series: Weak in the Knees [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and Scully do not belong to me. They belong to CC and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made by this.  
> A/N: This is set in the ‘verse established by Weak in the Knees, and takes place immediately after the end of that story. Special thanks to my beta yellowsmurf6.

Who was she? Who was the woman with crystal blue eyes and easy smile? The woman who cared not what day or time it was, and wore joy and contentment as comfortably as a favorite pair of old, worn jeans. This woman was a stranger… yet seemed to tickle a distant memory, a passing familiarity as she walked along the white beach.

 

She sat down, digging her toes into the warm, fine sand. She watched the sparkling azure waves roll in and out, their natural rhythm soothing her mind and body. Peaceful. It was so peaceful here. She drew in a slow, deep breath, tasting the salt of the sea, the fruit of the tropical trees that hid the one-bedroom villa from prying eyes, and the intangible, yet unmistakable, scent of happiness.

 

She leaned back on her hands, turning her face up to the cloudless, blue sky. She closed her eyes and simply existed in the moment. No worries of the future, no heartbreaks of the past. Her soul at peace.

 

A tear formed unbidden, and rolled down a sun-kissed cheek. But it wasn’t borne of sorrow. It was merely a reflection of the wellspring of happiness that had come forth from deep within. Her smile widened as with her mind’s eye she replayed the sights, sounds, and sensations of the night before. The sight of her lover, Jess, completely open and vulnerable; the sound of her name, falling from her lover’s lips, whispered in supplication; the sensation of her heart overflowing with love… and passion.

 

 _“Dana_ …”

 

Dana. Yes. That’s who this woman was. She was Dana Katherine Scully. And she was in love. She was a daughter, a sister, a doctor, an agent. And she was happy, truly happy, for the first time in longer than she could remember.

 

FIN


End file.
